Fairy Tail's New Powerhouse
by Xeraphan
Summary: You all know how powerful the Wizards of Fairy Tail are. You've seen their enemies. But now you're gonna see a new face amongst the crowd... If she's tall enough, that is. I'm not a part of any of the companies who own Fairy Tail. Go support them and watch the anime, after you read this of course.
1. The Mysterious Girl with Metal Wings?

**Author's Notes: I'm gonna get right on in. This is my fourth Fanfiction, and I wanted to do Fairy Tail because I'm rewatching it again. I'm probably not going to religiously stick to the plot as with my other stories, because it allows me more creative license to develop characters and abilities. Most of the ships should be fine, unless I like a different couple more than the canon one. This new addition comes after Lucy, so don't you Lucy x Whoever fans worry. But be warned, this starts from season one, so there will be spoilers for those of you who haven't seen the show. Let's get going then, hm?**

" **In a land, far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore: A small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the Wizards. Banded together into magical Guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such Guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain Guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, from which countless legends have been born. A Guild that would no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name… Is Fairy Tail."**

"Hi! My name is Lucy! Currently, I'm the newest member of Fairy Tail, the coolest Guild in all of Fiore~! I've only been here for a couple of months, but I've already gone on some crazy adventures with my friends. First, there was the port town Hargeon and the Ex-Guild Wizard Bora. I met Natsu and Happy there after they helped me get out of Bora's Charm magic. Then we sort of destroyed the entire town taking Bora down. After that, I joined Natsu and Happy on a journey to Mount Hakobe, where we fought (or more accurately Natsu fought and I sort of sat by uselessly) a giant monster called a Vulcan, who actually turned out to be a fellow Fairy Tail wizard named Macao. As it turns out, he managed to beat nineteen of the Vulcans before a twentieth took him down. Then, we took a job from a man named Kabi Melon to destroy a book called "Daybreak." That was a whole can of emotions and I still haven't entirely gotten over it. And now I'm travelling with Natsu and two other Wizards named Gray and Erza on a mission."

The train car rattled along the tracks. Within the train sat the four Fairy Tail Guild Wizards Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza, and of course Happy. Natsu was having his usual problem of motion sickness when Erza asked him to sit next to her. "Just relax, Natsu." She said softly.

"Erza, you never actually told us what you meant back at the Guild," Gray commented after watching the woman knock Natsu unconscious. "We kinda have to know what we're doing if we're going to be any help.

The redhead sighed. "Right, my apologies. I believe the Dark Guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not sure what exactly, but I believe it has something to do with a magic item called Lullaby"

Gray, Lucy, and Happy looked at one another. "Lullaby?" They asked in unison? Lucy's eyes widened a bit. "Wait, that thing from before? With those weird Wizards?" She asked.

 **-Meanwhile…-**

" **The Dark Guild, Eisenwald."**

Four shadowy figures walked down a hallway with five bodies suspended by some sort of material, like they were being punished. "I heard Kageyama finally got back to us," One of the figures said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah. He says he actually found it."

"The moment of truth has arrived, gentlemen. This means we're one step closer to achieve our goals," The lead figure said, turning to his companions. "The Guildmasters will be too busy at their little Get Together to do anything about stopping us."

 **-Back with our Heroes…-**

Gray finished explaining to Erza about the encounter in the Forest. "I see. So you all have run into Eisenwald before now." She surmised.

Gray shook his head. "I'm not sure they were members of Eisenwald, but one of 'em did mention Lullaby. Maybe they left the Guild?"

Erza put her hand to her chin. "Perhaps they went into hiding. But why would they leave the Guild? Could they have known what was being planned for Lullaby? They must not have wanted a part in whatever is coming."

"So this Lullaby is so bad it scares Dark Wizards?" Lucy asked, trying to contain the shakiness of her voice. ' _This is crazy!'_ She thought. ' _How did I get roped into this?_ ' In truth, Mirajane had asked her to tag along to keep Natsu and Gray from going at each other's' throats. As Happy pointed out in the Station, she did a very poor job.

"I'm only hypothesising, of course, but whoever helped Happy's kidnappers escape may well have been an Eisenwald Wizard. It's obvious they didn't want anyone catching wind of their plan." The redheaded woman explained. This had been bugging her ever since Onibas, and hearing Gray tell the story of Happy nearly being someone's dinner strengthened her concern.

"Well, what do you think Eisenwald is gonna try, Erza?" The blue cat asked.

She closed her eyes, and took a breath. "Let me start from the beginning. While I was heading home from the job I had completed, I stopped by in a pub in Onibas that was a well known gathering place for Wizards."

 **-Flashback to the Pub…-**

"Hey, bartender, hurry it up!" Someone shouted. They were tense or annoyed or something. Either way, they were most definitely not in a patient mood.

"Dude, relax. This is kind of a busy place, he's got other customers, man." Another man, presumably his friend, responded.

Erza turned her head slightly to her left, eyeing down the table behind her where four people sat, and where the complaint originated from.

"How exactly am I supposed to do that, huh? We find where Lullaby's hidden, but we can't do jack because of some dumbass seal? That's bullshit, man." The complainer retorted.

A third man spoke up, hushed and panicked. "Hey, keep it down, idiot! Don't be so loud about it!"

"Hey, guys, chill. I'll handle getting "it", you just head back home, and tell Erigor I'll be back in… I don't know, three days? Shouldn't take that long." The fourth person said, standing up.

The third man spoke again, asking this "Kage" if he would okay on his own. Kage nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Promise. Besides, I've got a plan."

 **-End Flashback…-**

"Lullaby… Isn't that what you sing to put children to sleep? Why would they give such an innocent name to something that scares even Dark Wizards?" Lucy asked, confused. She was also holding Plue, who was shaking and looking sort of upset.

"Yes," Erza agreed. "And considering it was sealed off could only mean it is incredibly powerful magic."

"You sure the guys you saw at Onibas were members of Eisenwald, Erza?" Gray asked.

Erza nodded grimly. "Yes… I can't believe I was such a fool that day.. I didn't recognize that name: Erigor, the ace of Eisenwald. He's a Wizard who only accepts Assassination requests, earning him the title "Erigor the Reaper.""

Lucy blanched. "He kills for money!?"

Erza continued, unfazed by Lucy's reaction. "After the Council had outlawed Assassination contracts, Eisenwald decided that wealth was more important than the Council's decision, and its rules. Because of this, they were kicked out of the Wizard League about six years ago. However, this didn't stop them. They continued to operate as a Guild against the Council's directive to this day."

Lucy started to sweat furiously and shiver, scared out of her mind. "Right, so… I should be getting home now." Happy commented on the sweat, calling her slimy. "It's sweat, you dumb cat!"

Erza slammed her fist on Natsu's head, possibly causing brain damage, you never know. "Damn it.. If I hadn't been so careless and recognized Erigor's name that day, I could've pulverized those people and forced them to reveal their scheme to me!"

Gray was looking out of the window, watching the scenery pass. Surprisingly, he hasn't taken his clothes off. "So, if I've got this right, then Eisenwald's got some grand scheme involving this Lullaby thing, and you want to stop them, because after what you heard in Onibas, you're certain it's something really really bad," He summarized.

Erza's voice had a hard edge now. She was clearly annoyed with herself. "That's correct. And I'm not stupid enough to believe that I can defeat an entire Dark Magic Guild on my own, which is why I asked you and Natsu for help." She paused. "We're storming the Eisenwald Guild."

Gray smiled. "Sounds like a fun time. I'm down."

"I really shouldn't have come along… This was a bad idea…"

"Ewww, now you're super slimy!"

"Shut up, Happy! I told you, it's sweat!"

After stopping briefly to get lunch, and seeing Gray's Ice Magic, the Wizards plus Happy got off at the Onibas Train Station. The group gathered their luggage and began to leave the station.

"So, Erza, you think those Eisenwald guys are still here?" Gray asked. "The chances of that are kinda slim, don't ya think?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't hurt to check." Erza responded.

"Uh, where's Natsu?" Happy chimed in from Erza's luggage cart.

Natsu, who had, in fact, woken up from Erza's KO punch, was still on the train. They had completely forgotten he was there, and left him. The train left the station, and the three Wizards were at a loss for their negligence.

The pink haired Fire Wizard was sitting alone trying to deal with his motion sickness when someone else strolled up. "Hey, look at that. It's a Fairy Tail Wizard. How's the Guild treatin' you these days? Worth sticking around?" The man asked

All Natsu could get out was a "Huh?" before the other man kicked him in the face. "Don't act all high and mighty just because the Guild _you're_ in is legal, Mister Fairy. You wanna know what you people, who just blindly follow the Magic Council, look like to us? You look like harmless little buzzing flies."

"Identity Locked. Kageyama, Member of the disassociated Guild, Eisenwald. You are proficient in Shadow based magic, as well as a competent Dispeller. Eisenwald, huh? Man, you guys just never when to quit, do ya?" A girl stepped from her seat, cracking her knuckles. "Oh well. Hows about I put you in your place?"

Natsu looked behind him. "You shouldn't be here, kid. If you know he's from a Dark Guild, then it's too dangerous for you to go against him!" The train rattled, and Natsu doubled over in sickness, trying not to puke everywhere. "I hate this stupid train…!"

Kageyama smirked. "Listen to the fly, little girly, or else you'll end up hurt or worse." He confirmed snarkily. There's no way this little girl could do anything to hurt him. He's a member of the greatest Dark Guild, Eisenwald! No one could stop them, or Erigor!

"Target Locked. Initializing Attack Sequence." The girl announced robotically, holding up both of her hands and beginning a Spell. Her wrists twisted in opposite directions, causing her hands for form an X. A Magic Circle appearing in front, spawning four smaller circles to form a rhombus. "Four Vertices: Quadruple Plasma Cannon!"

Four bright beams of magical energy shot from the circles, racing to Kageyama at lightning fast speeds. "Guard Shadow!" He cried, summoning up a shield made of his Shadow Hands. The beams collided with the shield and caused a fairly sizable explosion. When the smoke settled, there was a half of the train car roof missing. ' _Holy crap… This little girl is stronger than I thought.. If I hadn't gotten my Guard Shadow up in time…'_ He gulped.

"Aww, crap. It didn't work? Seriously? I thought for sure that would've blown him away. Ah, well, better try again, double strength," the girl said, like that display wasn't anything to be proud of. "Activating Power Boost subroutine." She added, sounding like a robot once more.

' _Man, what's her deal? First she sounds like a normal girl, then she sounds all robot...y… And what was that attack?"_ Natsu thought. "Hey, you.. Robot Girl… What's your deal?" He asked, fighting the sickness enough to get out.

"Well, you're obviously unable to fight like this, so I'm saving your hide. It's Natsu, right? You're that infamous Fairy Tail Wizard, Salamander. You use Fire magic, and you have a habit of being totally reckless during fights." She responded, cool as a cucumber. This girl seemed to know just about everything about him.

Suddenly, the train came to a screeching halt, and Natsu jumped up, fire spewing from his mouth in excitement. "Aww yeah! It's about freakin' time! I'm so ready to kick your butt, Hage!" The pink haired boy exclaimed, surrounding his fists with fire.

The Dark Wizard growled in annoyance. "My name isn't Hage, you motion-sick fly! It's Kageyama! And a fly can't do a thing to a powerful Wizard such as myself! Knuckle Shadow!" Dozens of shadowy fists erupt from the ground around Kageyama, knocking Natsu back into the girl. "Look at you, so easily beaten back. You legitimate Guilds are full of nothing but weaklings!"

"Why are you so freaking annoying!?" Both of his opponents shout at once, activating different spells to shut him up.

"Four Vertices…"/"Fire Dragon…"

Silence for a brief eternity. It seems time itself was holding still, like any movement would disrupt their concentrations.

"Whiplash!"/"Wing Attack!"

"Guard Shadow!"

The girl's attacks landed first, four whips made of magical energy smashed into the Guard Shadow. It was a relentless assault, battering Kageyama and draining his magic energy with each hit, to the point of leaving cracks in the shadow. Then came Natsu's Fire Dragon Wing Attack, which completely shattered the shadow and knocked Kageyama into the train wall, nearly rendering him unconscious. "I… Impossible… How could you be so strong?" He stuttered out, before standing up and snarling. "Lucky shot, Fairy Tail flies!"

"Attention, passengers. The emergency stop lever was a misunderstanding. We will be continuing our journey momentarily," the train PA system announced.

"Crap… Natsu, we have to get off this train, or else we're gonna be screwed!" The girl advised, wrapping an arm around his waist and jumping out of the hole in the roof. But they didn't drop to the ground. "How do I get you to your Guildmates, Natsu? If that redheaded friend of yours is right, then Eisenwald is going to pull a really deadly stunt."

Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Happy were rushing to Oshibani Station using a Magic Mobile. Erza was driving, and going past full speed. ' _Please… Let us make it in time to stop them!_ ' She thought as she raced along the road.

"Erza, slow down! You're usin' up way too much of your magic energy! What happens if you use it all up before we even fight, huh?" Gray asked, concern laced heavily in his voice.

"I'll fight them off with a stick if I must. Besides, I'll have you and Lucy to back me up. We cannot allow Eisenwald to use Lullaby!"

Gray gave up, knowing Erza was too headstrong for anyone to change her mind. He just wished Natsu were here right now. Having that pink haired fire breather around would make life so much easier. They were the strongest team Fairy Tail had to offer. Missing a member severely reduced their chances of success. Oh well.. That just means they had to work twice as hard to win against the Dark Wizards. ' _Damn it, Natsu… Why do you have to have motion sickness?'_ he thought.

Meanwhile, Happy was trying his best to remember something. "Lucy, I think there was something I was supposed to tell you. It's that… I can't remember!" the cat brought up, holding a hand paw thing to his chin.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about Natsu right now, instead of calling me weird?" She retorted, as the blue cat had just taken several seconds to call her weird three different times. "I know I am…"

"Don't be," Gray said, spooping her a little. "That idiot doesn't understand pain if it knocked him unconscious. He gets into trouble all the time. You saw how he was in Hargeon, you should know." Of course she knew. That didn't mean she couldn't be concerned.

They reached Oshibana, and there were conductors keeping people back from the station, using megaphones to communicate that someone had derailed a train and taken over the station. 'Are we too late? No! We must stop Eisenwald!' Erza thought. She removed the SE Plug from her arm, and ran over to the nearest conductor. "What's going on here?" She demanded, knocking him out when he didn't answer immediately.

As Erza continued her interrogation tactic of Ask Question, KO, Lucy noticed Natsu flying in with someone she didn't recognize, a little girl with metallic wings. "Uhm, guys? I can't be the only one seeing this, right?" She asked, trying not to sound totally crazy. Gray, Erza and Happy all looked to where she was pointing, jaws dropping. "Ok, good… So I'm NOT totally crazy."

The girl and Natsu landed, and Happy ran over, hugging the pink haired boy. Meanwhile, Gray and Erza walked over to the girl as she brought her wings in. "Four Fairy Tail Wizards: Ice Wizard, Gray Fullbuster. Requip Wizard, Erza Scarlet. Cat Wizard, Happy." She looked straight at Lucy. "Well, isn't this a surprise? Shouldn't you be home, Lucy?"

The blonde girl blanched. ' _She knows who I am? That's not good! If she tells the others…'_

The girl walked past the others, standing up on her toes to reach Lucy's ear. " _Don't worry, Lucy.. I won't tell them,"_ She whispered with a smile. "So, you five are after Eisenwald, right? Well, I can feel a lot of magical energy inside that station. That might be them."

The five Wizards plus the girl walked into the station, passing by dozens of unconscious or possibly dead soldiers. "Confirming serious injuries.. Negative. These guys are just unconscious. We can help them out after we win," The girl declared, switching from her robotic voice to her normal one. "Though, that may take a bit. I feel between one hundred to one hundred and fifty magical energies up ahead." ' _Erza's magical energy is much lower than the rest of these Fairy Tail Wizards.. Can she even fight like this?'_ She shrugged, scanning the environment for any potential escape routes or ambush spots.

Natsu looked over. "Hey, you. What's your name? You seem to know a lot about everyone but we know nothing about you, other than your magic and your wings." He basically demanded, hands behind his head.

"Sorry, Natsu, but I'm not saying a word. Technically speaking, I don't have to help you guys at all. I'm only here because I feel like it. Besides, Erza isn't looking in too good a shape right now."

Gray and Natsu looked at one another, suddenly fearing for this girl's safety. That was more or less an insult. Erza looked at the girl, glancing over her body. "Well, if you won't give us your name, how about this? Are you an android?" She asked, not a demand but still with that same intensity.

The girl nodded, stretching her wings. "For now, just call me DA."

"Then DA, for now, you're a part of Fairy Tail's Strongest Team, unofficially of course," Erza said, smiling a bit. "Can we count on you to help us out?"

"Of course I can!"

 **A/N: Hey everybody! If you stuck around to the end, then congratulations! If you LIKED it… What drugs have you been on? Joking aside, please do leave a review. Anyway, thanks for taking time to read this, and I'll be seeing you all eventually.**

 **Tata~~!**


	2. Eisenwald Falls!

**Author's Note: Hallo once more, readers of my story! If you've made this far, please, seek medical help, cuz you've caught a serious case of GOODASS FANFICTION.**

 **amkook: Good wow or bad wow?**

 **TheBloodDragon HQ: You must never hang out around cucumbers then. Also, thanks! BTWs, love your prof pic**

 **Enjoy this chapter, where you see Fairy Tail's Strongest Team duke it out with the Dark Guild Eisenwald…**

Well, they certainly are an interesting bunch. Between Happy and Lucy's bickering and the three Strongest Fairy Tail Wizards, it makes for an exciting raid. Though, based on my knowledge, our chances of success are 36.59%, while our survival rate is slightly higher. Eisenwald is a Guild fully prepared to murder us all, no hesitation. I'm willing to kill in defense, but are they? They're certainly destructive people, especially that Salamander and Titania, but never have I gathered information about them killing. I may very well be the only one. [ _Activating Damage Absorption Protocol_ ]

We all walked into the main train platform to see a huge group of Wizards in front of a train car looking smug as hell. And sitting high above them all, scythe in hand and half-naked: Erigor the Reaper. "Well, well, well. If it isn't a group of Fairy Tail flies. Trying to stop our plans, are we?" He inquired snarkily, shifting his scythe. "Well, too bad for you, flies! We've already set our plan into motion! With so many people crowding around this train station, Lullaby's song is certain to claim a few hundred lives today."

A few hundred? What is he- The PA system! Shit! "There's no chance in Hell we'd let you get away with this, Reaper!" I shouted, fists clenched. Hundreds of innocent lives.. In a matter of moments. That is the power of the Demon Flute Lullaby. I couldn't- No, WE couldn't- allow that to happen.

"DA's right! We won't allow you to use Lullaby on these innocent people! What good will come of killing them? It won't give you back your rights!" Lucy shouted as well, gripping one of her Golden Gate Keys, Cancer from the looks of it. From her voice patterns, I detected fear and apprehension. Apparently, she didn't see much combat even if she was a fully fledged Wizard. This fit up pretty well with my data.

"Ahahahahahahahah! You flies think we care about our rights? We know those Magic Council fools won't give those back! No, what we want is to show the world what suffering we have endured," Erigor declared, floating upwards, with the biggest shit-eating smirk on his face. "We will make all those who looked down upon us suffer!"

He looked down at his men and commanded them to, and I quote, "Put an end to the Flies of Fairy Tail." Then, he flew off. Once he left the building I couldn't discern his location. [ _Initializing Attack Pattern Analyzation Sequence. . ._ ] Well, it's time to fight.

I heard the sound of magic being activated, and turned to see, of all people, Erza Requipping her armor. " _Which armor are you using, Titania Erza?_ " I murmured as five or six of the Eisenwald Guild members attacked me. Once they had tired themselves out, I turned back. "How disappointing… I had hoped you lot could do more. But only 23% power increase? Even HAPPY could do more damage, and he doesn't even have offensive magic!" I sighed. "No point in using such a low amount of power boost, so get lost," I said dryly, knocking them out easily with my wings. I watched as Erza tore their ranks using Circle Sword and her Heaven's Wheel Armor (Thanks for the info, Happy), and snickered when Lucy and Cancer turned them all bald and knocked them out from sheer embarrassment.

"Natsu, Gray, go stop Erigor before he uses Lullaby on those people! Lucy, Happy, go after the fat one!" The redhead shouted, panting. She overdid it, her magical energy is dangerously low. The boys ran to the PA room, but split off. Lucy and Happy ran back through the main hall, leaving just me, Erza, and the hundred and thirty-six unconscious Eisenwald members. She fell to one knee, Requipping back into her normal armor. "I overdid it on the Magic Mobile.. Gray was right.."

Sighing, I walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It ain't much, but take this," I offered, sending the built-up extra charge from those losers into Erza. "I have some pretty neat perks as an android. Building up extra magic is only a small part of that."

She smiled, standing up. "Thank you, DA. I really appreciate it. Now, we have to get those people away from here."

"Well, then, go send them away! I'll make sure none of these morons try anything stupid," I responded, smiling a bit myself. Meanwhile, I was running a scan on her body and discovered something very interesting. ' _I'll have to file that one in a special folder…_ '

"What do you think about that DA girl, Lucy?" Happy asked, gliding alongside her. The blonde girl wasn't too sure how she felt about the robotic little girl. She appeared out of nowhere, flew Natsu to EXACTLY where they were, and offered to help. The girl clearly wasn't a normal person, no one in their right mind would want to help crazy people like them. But she didn't have a Guild mark, so she isn't a member of any Guild.

"I… I don't know, Happy. I want to trust her, but so much just doesn't add up," she finally conceded, slowing to a stop. "She just sort of… Popped up, you know?"

Happy landed. "Well, yeah! But that isn't too much different from your Celestial Spirits, is it?" He asked, looking up at her. "They appear out of the Celestial Realm, sure, but it's still nowhere to us."

Lucy scoffed a bit. Of course the cat would say that. "I don't expect you to understand, cat. But that's different. When my Spirits come out, they come out because I summoned them. This girl quite literally dropped from the sky, Natsu riding in her arms." Something just wasn't right about this girl, no matter what she says her intentions are. "Ugh, this is hopeless! We should just get back to Erza, because the guy got away.."

Happy's color drained a bit. "Lucy, we can't go back to Erza until we've done what she's asked us to do! She'd beat us to a pulp if we did!" Somehow Lucy didn't find that so ludicrous, after having witnessed Erza's *ahem* ' _methods_.'

Erza heard giggling coming from behind her, and turned to find DA laying on her stomach with her feet in the air. She had that kind of smile people get when they read a really good story. "What is it you found funny, DA? And especially in a situation like this?" She asked, using that tone that usually scares people into line, no matter who they are. The redheaded woman was surprised when DA just looked at her.

"Well, I'm reading some spicy smut, and the two main characters just got super kinky. They travelled to a dimension where a simple thought can alter their bodies, and the dom just gave herself some tentacles." She replied, her grin growing wider. "As for your second part, I'm not all that concerned at the moment. Natsu and Gray have handled their jobs, and Lucy is on her way back; the cat is with her but no one else is. Erigor left when he vanished earlier. We've taken care of just about ever-"

Gray came running over, out of breath. "Guys, it's a trap! Their real target was the Guildmasters' Conference! They used this station as bait so they could trap us!"

DA stood up, stretching her wings. "Okay. NOW I'm concerned."

"Gray, what do you mean? They used this place as a trap?" Erza asked, eyes widening. Before Gray could answer, the entire building shook and they were all knocked off balance. "What was that!?"

DA was first up, looking toward the entrance. Her face had worry scrawled across it. "I think Erigor just used a Barrier Spell. I can't feel anything outside of this station, and I lost Erigor." She turned to the other two. "I think he plans on leaving us to die." She concluded gravely.

Erza was quick to get Natsu and Lucy and Happy rounded up. Heading outside, they all saw a huge wall of high-speed winds. "How do we punch through this thing?" Natsu asked, punching his hands together. "It doesn't look that tough."

DA grabbed his wrist, looking him dead in the eye. "Natsu, you touch that barrier, you'll get ripped to shreds. It's a special type of Wind Magic, highly advanced and nearly impossible to get through unless you know Dispel Magic, or have a Spirit that can get you through somehow." She stated matter-of-factly, in her autonomous voice. Apparently, something she said got Happy thinking.

"Lucy! I remember what I was supposed to tell you!" He shouted, reaching his paw into his backpack. "I have something that Virgo wanted you to have!" The blue cat pulled out a Golden Gate Key, presumably Virgo's, and handed it to Lucy.

The blonde haired girl stared at it in disbelief. "Where did you get this?" She demanded. "And how could you forget that we're in huge trouble here if we can't get out!"

Happy shied away, looking defeated. "Virgo gave it to me after we kicked Everlue's butt. She said she wanted you to be her next master. I just thought, since she can drill through the ground, she could dig us a tunnel out of here…" He said, head hung down.

Lucy's eyes lit up, and she did a complete 180, hugging the little blue cat. "Of course! Happy, why didn't you mention that before?"

"*ahem* Lucy, if you would be so kind as to summon Virgo and get us the hell out of here?" DA interjected. "I need to go check on something. I'll be back." She added, running off. Erza and Gray looked at one another, while Lucy began to summon Virgo.

"I call upon thee, from the World of the Celestial Spirits!

And now, I beckon you to my side at once!

Pass through the Gate!"

Her body began to glow as she poured her magical energy into the Key.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden!

Virgo!"

The ground begins to crack, and a beautiful pink haired woman in a maid outfit and chains burst out, landing in front of Lucy, bowing. "Mistress, you called me?" She asked.

Natsu walked over. He smiled at Virgo. "Hey Virgo! How've you been? Lost a lot of weight, huh?" The pink haired fire eater asked. "You look pretty good, but I think I like the other form better."

Virgo reverted to her gargantuan gorilla form. "This form?" She asked, her voice five times as deep and gravelly. Natsu jumped up onto her shoulder, beaming.

Lucy stamped her foot. "I am your master, and I like your new form better!" She shouted, causing Virgo to return to her normal sized beautiful form. "Listen, Virgo, I need to ask that we work on the contract later. For now, I need you to help us get out of here! Can you dig us a tunnel?"

Virgo nodded, a Magic Circle appearing under her feet. A few moments later, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Natsu, DA, and one of the Eisenwald Wizards, Kageyama, were on the other side of the barrier. "I felt his energy fade way too quickly," was her only explanation. Filling Natsu, Lucy and Happy in, the six Wizards began getting into the Magic Mobile when DA spread her wings, grabbed Natsu, and flew off again. "Where are they flying off to, Princess?" Virgo asked.

Lucy poked her head out of the Mobile, watching Natsu's flames speed them away. "Honestly, Virgo, I have no clue.. Now, about that contract."

"Uh, DA? I appreciate the ride, but why the heck did you just grab me out of nowhere and Erza me into using my fire as a booster?" I asked, looking at the girl as we flew over a canyon.

She looked down at me and smiled. "Well, since we got out, I found a trail of magical energy that went this way. It belonged to Erigor, and according to data I have, the Guildmasters' Conference Hall is in this direction. That train station was the only way in and out of Clover Town, unless you're Erigor, Happy, or myself. Happy's wings aren't exactly reliable, so I grabbed you," she said. "Besides, I get the distinct feeling you really wanna kick Erigor's ass." She added. She was right

Up ahead, I saw him. He was flying around with one leg on top of the other, like he was sitting. "HEY, ERIGOR!" I shouted. He turned and saw us flying toward him at mach speed. "Didn't think we could escape, didja?"

"That's impossible! You Fairy Tail flies should still be trapped by my Wind Barrier!" He retorted, shocked but quickly smiling. "No matter. I'll end your miserable existences myself!"

"Actually," DA cut in. "Can you not rope me in with Pinkie here? I'm not actually a member of Fairy Tail. Just decided to help them out. Sorry. Just thought you needed correcting."

Erigor looked at her as she dropped me. "Does that mean I shouldn't kill you?" He asked, sarcasm dripping from his words. She shook her head.

"Oh, no, you're still certainly welcome to try. I just wanted you to have your facts straight before Pinkie knocks your teeth out." She responded, hovering above the railroad track. "Kick his ass, Natsu."

I grinned, punching my fists together. "No need to tell me twice! Now I've got a fire in my belly!"

Without saying a word, a flurry of wind blasts shot from his hands, tearing up the tracks and leaving me solely on the defensive. "Come on, _fly_ , show me the same strength you used to break through my Wind Barrier! Or was it perhaps dumb luck that allowed you to break out?" Erigor taunted. Man, this guy is annoying. "I'll end your life without even touching you!"

It took me far too long to realise what he meant before I got blasted off the track from a sneakily timed blast of wind. I heard Erigor's echoing laugh and DA's cry. She shouted something about using my Fire Magic as an extension of myself. Suddenly, time froze as I remembered a conversation I had with Macao when I was younger.

- _Flashback..-_

" _How come your fire doesn't burn everything it touches? Mine always turns things to ash.." A young Natsu asked, disappointed with himself for his destructive tendencies. Macao smiled, using a small amount of his Magic to make a finger width band of fire, holding his mug._

" _The reason my fire doesn't reduce everything to ash is because I know how to control it. And not the control you're thinking of," He added. "It's the control of the fire's properties. You have to will it not to burn things. That's how I can hold things using my fire."_

- _Flashback End.._ -

Finally, it clicked. I used my Fire Magic to create a giant hand, and willed it to be substantial and not to burn the tracks. I felt the flames grip the tracks, and I pulled myself up. I saw Erigor staring at me in shock, and DA still floating in the air, smiling. "Way to go, Fire Fist."

"Alright, "Erigor The Reaper", let's turn up the heat!" I shouted, putting my hands in front of my mouth, a Magic Circle appearing in front. "Fire Dragon Roar!"

Flames erupted from my mouth, passing through my hands and using the Circle as a reverse focal point, spreading out like I was a flamethrower and headed right for Erigor. That is, until he used a Wind spell to put my fire out. "Please. Did you really expect me to just let your flames touch me? I'm not like the rest of my Guild, or any of your other enemies. I am-"

"Geez, you never shut that mouth of yours, do you, Eri?" DA interrupted, bored. "You're a villain. Everyone here gets that. But you're getting into that monologue "I'm tougher than anyone else you've faced so far" cliché. Honestly, I expected you to be above that." She snickered. "Get it?"

Erigor growled at her, totally forgetting I was the one who was kicking his ass. "What did you say to me, you buzzing little fly?" He readied another Wind Spell, but I used the opportunity to kick him in the face with Fire Dragon Claw, sending him crashing to the ground.

"You forget who you were fightin' pal? I'M the one you're losing to, not her! Don't go turnin' your back to me!" I shouted, punching him in the stomach hard. Unfortunately for me, I was on my ass five seconds later and nearly off the tracks again as high power winds starting billowing all over the place.

When I looked to Erigor, he had this cocoon of wind surrounding him that looked similar to his Wind Barrier. "This is my Storm Mail Magic, Fairy Tail fly! No magic can penetrate it, nor can solid objects! It's the ultimate singular defensive spell!" The silver haired Reaper proclaimed, laughing. "Now it's time for you to die!" He copied DA's Magic Circle trigger, except it's his index and middle fingers in an X shape. "Emera Beam!"

Lucy was staring out of the window of the Magic Mobile, worrying over Natsu and DA, and mulling over something the latter had said before they got free of the Wind Barrier.

"Hey, Lucy, you okay? You look like you're lost pretty deep in thought over there," Gray asked, breaking the pretty awkward silence. "What's up?"

The blonde snapped back to reality. "O-Oh, nothing much. Just… Trying to make sense of what DA said. She said something to me before we got out, but I was pretty distracted by escaping to really take in what she was saying, you know?" She shook her head to clear her mind, at least a bit. "I'm fine, Gray. Promise."

The high-speed drive continued in silence as they raced along the tracks, four of the five Wizards having the same thought on their mind: ' _Please be okay, Natsu.. Don't do anything that could get you killed.'_

"Holy shit, Natsu!" I shouted as the pink haired Dragonslayer took the full brunt of Erigor's Emera Beam spell. I was charging up my Magic when the guy just shrugged it off. There was a small fire in his eyes, one that needed fuel. From the data I had collected, his Magic seems pretty emotionally affected. "Jeez, man, you couldn't even dodge that attack? Honestly, you aren't as powerful as I thought you were. Oh well. I guess you'll just have to hold Erigor off until someone stronger shows up." I smirked, striking the nail with a flaming hammer. "Like Gray. He would've already finished off Erigor by now."

That struck a very, VERY sensitive nerve. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" He shouted, erupting into a human bonfire. "I AM NOT WEAKER THAN GRAY! HOW DARE YOU!" I'm sure even the rest of his friends could hear him from that far away. The flames grew stronger and stronger, heating up the air and drawing Erigor's Storm Mail away.

"W-What? Impossible!" The Wind Wizard cried, before Natsu slammed into his stomach. The wind knocked out of him, Erigor floated up, panting. "What kind of Magic is this!?"

Natsu cloaked both of his fists in fire, but instead of charging Erigor, like I predicted he would, he stayed on the ground. "The flames of my right hand, and the flames of my left! Put them together, and what do you get!?" He shouted, combining his flames and heighting its size into a giant blazing death sphere. "FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!" He threw the ball straight at Erigor, who couldn't escape in time.

Let me just say, the resulting blast was extraordinarily magnificent.

The Wind Wizard fell to the tracks, unconscious and badly burned. Assuming it was over, I floated down just as the others showed up. "Hey guys! You missed the party!" I called out as they surrounded Natsu, congratulating him. The pink haired firebreather glared at me.

"The hell did you say those things for, DA?" He half shouted.

I held my hands up in defense. "Easy there, Natsu. I didn't mean any of it. I was just exploiting a buff to your Magic. You won, didn't you? Even if I did mean those things, you proved me wrong."

That seemed to reset him. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled. "I beat the hell outta Erigor!"

Before any of us realized it, Kage had snatched up the Lullaby flute (Seriously? How in the hell was this thing not totally incinerated by that attack?) and stole the Magic Mobile, speeding off toward the Guildmaters' Conference Hall.

"Oh, like hell you will!" I shouted, pointing a finger gun at the car. "Single Vertex: Plasma Shot!" A Magic Circle manifested itself in front of my finger, firing off a singular burst of Magical Plasma energy, decimating the Magic Mobile but not stopping Kage. "Shit! How did that not nail him!?" I looked to the others. "We gotta catch him before he kills them all!"

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this late chapter. Seriously, I need to get, like, a schedule set up or something. Anyways, I'll be starting school in a couple weeks, so get ready for more infrequent uploads (most likely).**

 **But be hyped for the next chapter! It'll be badass, and maybe you'll get to see why DA will end up fulfilling her role as Titular Character. And you'll get to see what she told Lucy.**

 **For now, though, my lovely Seraphim,**

 **Tata~~!**


	3. Sing Me a Lullaby!

**Welcome back, my lovely Seraphim~!**

 **I don't want to take up too much of your time, so let's hop right in!**

 **Enjoy~**

By the time they all arrived in Clover, the Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov had already pacified Kageyama. Things were looking up, until the flute wrenched itself from the Eisenwald wizard's grasp.

"That's it! I've had enough with the teasing bloodlust, only to sit passively as peace is made! If you fools won't use me to kill, then I shall kill you all myself!" It shouted, growing into a massive wooden demon. "Now all of you will die, here and now!"

Natsu, Erza, and Grey kicked into high gear, firing Ice Spears, Fire Dragon Roars, and slashing away with various swords. Lucy, Happy, and DA, meanwhile, stood by, watching.

"Shouldn't you be up there helping?" Lucy asked the little girl. "You're crazy strong, aren't you?"

DA turned to Lucy, flexing wings. "Have patience. I'm trying to come up with a plan. That requires me to find out its magic and defenses. Having those three up there gives me that chance." She smiled a bit. "I think I've got something in mind, but you'll need to give the go ahead. You remember what I told you, right?"

Lucy nodded, still confused. "Alright…"

The three wizards landed on the ground, tired out. "We attacked that thing with everything we had, and it still doesn't even look scratched," Natsu whined. "How the heck are we supposed to beat it?"

DA stepped up. "I'm gonna need everyone here to hit me pretty hard once. Natsu, hit me last. An Iron Fist should do. Don't worry, I can take it," she added, seeing the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. "Lucy, if you would."

She nodded. "I, Lucy of Fairy Tail, grant Epsilon Z-75 access to Tier 2."

"Recognizing voice patterns… Accepted. Now unlocking Archangel mode," DA recited autonomously, growing in size to a teenager with a second pair of wings. "Alright, folks, give me everything ya got!"

They did as she asked, assaulting her with magic attacks once. Finally, Natsu punched her with Iron Fist, and she smirked wide. "Thanks, everyone! I appreciate the power up!" DA flew upwards, setting her hands in front of her. "Damage Power Redirect!" She giggled. "Nice! I'm operating at around 1000% energy, which is enough for this next spell."

The others watched in awe as the mechanical girl created a Magic Circle twice her size and charged it with every ounce of energy she had. "Frenzy Cannon!" She cried out as a spastic beam of red energy branched out and slammed into Lullaby, staggering it and leaving multiple puncture wounds. It began to smoke, and even catch fire as the beams continued to punch holes through its wooden body.

DA herself had exhausted her magic energy, and floated to the ground, back to a little girl with two wings. "Looks like… we got it…" was all she could get out before passing out. True to her word, the demon tree was down for the count.

Everyone was in awe, but Makarov saw the pain she was in. Even if that Damage Redirect powered her up, the physical pain she experienced still persisted.

' _That young girl has powerful magic, but she's incredibly reckless… Does she belong to a Guild?_ ' He wondered as DA was carried into the hall to rest in a bed. ' _I don't see any identification marks on her body…_ '

Makarov turned to Lucy. "What was it you said to her? Did she tell you what was supposed to happen?" He asked, curious about her background and magic.

Lucy looked off to the side, with a finger to her chin. "Well, it doesn't make much sense to me either, Master. I was just doing what she asked. See, apparently she's a cyborg or an android or whatever, and she's got higher forms of power, but they're locked behind some command. So when I said "I, Lucy of Fairy Tail, grant Epsilon Z-75 access to Tier 2," she just… Unlocked it, I guess," She explained. "That's my best guess."

The short old man nodded. "Well, I suppose that makes sense," he said. "Do you think she'd like to join Fairy Tail? She's quite powerful, and appears to work well with you all."

At that moment, the girl spoke. "I'm right here.. And I think it would be fun, Makarov. So," she continued, coughing a bit. "I'll join Fairy Tail. But you'll have to take me back with you.. As you can imagine, I'm in a lot of pain." Despite her claim, she's got the widest grin on her face.

Makarov couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, yes, you definitely will fit in, young lady! Now, let's get you six back to the Guild. Erza, would you be so kind as to carry the young lady?" He asked.

The red head nodded, picking DA up gently. "Of course, Master."

When I woke up next, I was in a cute little home with a rustic fireplace chimney combo. I felt the presences of Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy nearby.

I sat up, groaning. My body was still trying to recover from the massive damage I took from everyone. Apparently, someone heard me as they all rushed in. "H-Hey, guys..! Couldja maybe… I don't know… **back off**?" I asked, emphasizing the last part in a way similar to Erza, which apparently works even on her. "Thanks."

Natsu recovered from the shock fastest. "So, DA, how ya feelin?" He asked, with that stupidly wide smile of his. "And way more importantly, what was that Frenzy thingy you did? That thing was crazy strong!"

I laughed a bit. He certainly didn't hide his thoughts. "I'm feeling like total crap, but that's my own fault. And that "Frenzy thingy" is called Frenzy Cannon. It's a special type of magic I possess. Basically it's elementally charged plasma that follows a sporadic path. When you hit me with your Fire Dragon Fist, the element it selected was Fire," I explained, grinning as the firebreather's face showed painfully visible confusion.

"What she's sayin is that her Magic copies the last element she was hit by, you idiot," Gray oversimplified. "If I had hit her last, it woulda been Ice instead. If it had been Erza.. Actually, how would that work, DA?"

I put a finger to my chin. "I suppose that depends on what armor she wears. If it was Heaven's Wheel, I imagine it would register as light magic. If it was her Flame Empress armor, Fire."

"So then why not have Erza wear that and hit you?" Happy asked. "If you just needed the element of Fire, you could've asked anyone, right?"

Erza shook her head. "Not exactly, Happy. While the Guildmasters and I could've given her Fire, I believe she asked Natsu because his fire is the strongest fire she could find: Dragon fire."

I nodded. "Yup! That's exactly it, Erza! Right on the nose!" A wave of pain wracked my body, and I winced. "Craaaaaap. At this rate, I'll still be recovering for another week!" Shaking my head, I stood up, gripping the bed frame for support almost immediately. "Oh well… Can I use one of you to walk to the Guild? I want to join up, still."

Using Erza as a sort of crutch, the five of us walked up to the Guild Hall. I was getting really excited to join the Guild but at the same time, I was nervous. Fairy Tail had a reputation for being the best, something that was widely uncontested within Fiore. I felt like I wouldn't be able to fit in, despite having the biggest faces IN said Guild already accept me as one of their own. It was a strange feeling, having my processors tell me I'd be accepted with ease, and having my emotional side tell me I wouldn't be.

The blondie noticed my expression and smiled. "Don't worry, DA. The Fairy Tail Guild is one big dysfunctional family. Besides, it's not like you'll be going into it not knowing a single person!" She said.

"She's not wrong, DA. If it's a bit difficult at first, don't be discouraged," Erza added. "We all had our struggles in the beginning, Natsu especially."

That got Natsu fired up, and instantly the pyro and the streaker were at each other's throats. I gotta say, they have some pretty creative insults. I giggled a bit as we walked in, drawing the attention of every member in the Hall. A white haired woman in a poofy red polter-top dress greeted us, then noticed me.

"Oh, hello! I'm Mirajane!" She said brightly. I knew who she was. Who didn't? The main focus of the Sorcerer Weekly photospread, waitress to the Fairy Tail Guild, and she was known across Fiore as 'The She-Devil'. "You must be the girl who stopped Lullaby, right? Your name was… DA?"

I nodded. "That's the name I gave, anyway. It's wonderful to meet you, Mira. Do you mind if I borrow you as a crutch for a second? I don't wanna hold these guys back from celebrating." I asked, transferring to Mira's side from Erza's, and they went off to get some booze and food.

We walked into a separate room, and I flopped onto the bed. "My actual name is Epsilon Z-75, but my given alias is Dark Angel. Do you have any other name ideas, Mira?" I pondered aloud. I really did want a new name. The model name was too obnoxious, and the alias is too… Dark.

The white haired waitress put a finger to her chin. "Well, I suppose we could keep with the initials DA. And I do like the Angel aspect…. Why not change "Dark" to "Delta"? Delta Angel. Or, if that doesn't work-"

"I love it! Though, I may just go by Delta," I interrupted. "Oops.. Sorry, Mira." I added. The girl merely smiled and waved it off. "So then Delta, or DA, whichever. Oh, is Erza the type of person to call someone only by their actual name? Cuz she knows what it "actually" is."

"I imagine she'll address you by whatever you tell her is most comfortable for you, Delta. She may seem like that kind of person, but she's not. She's just a bit of a stickler for rules and such," Mira responded. "Now, about those injuries…"

I shrugged. It was my own recklessness that got me these injuries. "Don't worry about them too much. I did need some help to take down Lullaby, and I got it."

She nodded, and pulled out a stamp thing from a pocket I didn't see. "So then, Delta, where would you like your Guild Mark?" She asked. "I can put it anywhere, but please don't seriously pick a lewd place."

I thought for a few moments, then lifted my hair, pointing to the side of my neck. "Right here, Mira. I think this'll work best for me."

 **A few weeks have passed, and Delta has become an integral part of the Guild. Fairy Tail's Strongest Team has departed for an unsanctioned S-Class job to Galuna Island. However, Delta's beginning to climb up the job ladder…**

 **Heya folks! So, it's been a hot minute since I've updated this story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **But, I need your help. I've got some ideas for the job, but I'd like to ask you all for job ideas as well! Leave them in the reviews, PM me, however you can get me your thoughts. Who knows? Maybe I'll use one of yours over mine.**

 **Anyways, tata for now~**


End file.
